


Not your story to tell

by Knew_at_This



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knew_at_This/pseuds/Knew_at_This
Summary: After Jackson is shot in the PRT, he comes back to work to find that Warren has been telling stories about the Seattle Grace shooting from the Grey's Anatomy season 6 finale. Warren was telling it in a reverent dramatic kind of way, kind of bragging about Jackson's skills, and his own, but Jackson finds it tactless/disrespectful.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Not your story to tell

"Hey, Vic! Have you talked to Jackson? How's he doing?" Travis asked.  
"He's doing surprisingly well actually. If I had gotten shot, I would be like five panic attacks and several bottles of tequila in by now, but he's just like, shrugging it off like it's nothing. He only needs to be in a boot for like 2 weeks and he's already talking about getting back to work at Grey Sloan until he's cleared for the PRT again."  
"Man, nothing phases Jackson!" Warren chimed in, "You know he was the first one cleared for surgery again after that big shooting at Grey Sloan a few years back? And he was one of the residents that had to operate at gunpoint to!"  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"He did what now?"  
"When was this?"  
"Yeah, you remember that shooting at Grey Sloan--well, it was still Seattle Grace Mercy West back then--but, it was like... god it's almost ten years ago now?"  
"Yeah, most of us were still probies or at the academy. It was on the news for days." Jack responded.  
"Station 19 was one of the one's called to the scene. He said it was one of the worst scenes he'd been on since the towers." Andy commented, "A whole hospital's worth of scared patients and family pored out into the parking lot and the streets, he said he could barely tell who were hospital patients and who was actually injured in the attack."  
"Yeah, it was rough...most everyone got out okay, though there was some confusion evacuating the patients--we'd never had a code red before" Warren explained, "I got out fine, helped some nurses evacuate their patients and guided some visitors the right way. Miranda--she was stuck in there the whole time, came face to face with the monster..."  
The fun gossipy mood had frozen, everyone was silent, watching Warren recount it all. He was looking down at his hands, fiddling with his wedding ring.  
"Anyway, Derrick Sheppard, the Chief of Surgery at the time, had been shot, and his wife and a few other residents found him, and rushed him to surgery. Only by that time, the hospital had been evacuated and all the attendings were gone. There was no time to get Sheppard to another hospital, and he needed surgery or he would die. It was Avery, Grey, Yang, and Kepner--all of them residents, none of them had ever done a surgery like this on their own before. Obviously, Grey couldn't operate on her husband, and Kepner was in shock, she had been the one to find the first body and sound the alarm. So it was up to Avery and Yang to operate on Sheppard, they only had one scrub nurse and the two of them. Except, midway through the surgery, the shooter walks in, tells them to stop, to let Sheppard die, or he'd kill them both."  
Warren stopped talking and for a few seconds no one said anything.  
Then Jack asked, "Okay, but then what happened?"  
"I don't know," Warren admitted, "Yang and Avery never really talked about it, so the rest is just hospital gossip"  
"So tell us the hospital gossip!" Travis said  
"There are a few different stories, one where Avery wrestled the gun from the guy, one where Grey nocked him out with a sedative, the one that makes that I believe is that Major Owen Hunt came in and either fought the guy or distracted the guy or something. All I know is that Avery and Yang were able to get Sheppard stabilized and Owen Hunt, Yang's fiancé, got shot."  
Jack let out a slow whistle.  
Andy said, "Well, damn."  
"Yeah."  
"I think they made a documentary about it. There were camera crews following the doctors involved around a year after the shooting"  
The room was silent for a little while, everyone processing what had just been said.  
"And doctor hottie never even mentioned it?" Travis asked Vic, breaking the silence.  
"Never." Vic added, "Well, haven't really done much talking per say..."  
"Hughes!" Miller laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter ended up being more of a summary, sorry. Next chapter I plan to get more of Jackson's reaction/angst.


End file.
